primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Future
The Future is any time after the Present. In Primeval Episode 1.6 A family of Future Predators (a mother, a father and five young) travelled through an Anomaly into the Permian from their own time period in the future, and then through another Anomaly into the present day. The father was shot and killed by Nick Cutter, the mother was killed by a Gorgonopsid in a fight, three of the young were eaten by the Gorgonopsid, and the remaining two survived and lived in the Permian. Helen Cutter speculated that in the future, species descended from bats and rats (such as the Future Predator) are the dominant species; and that Humanity is likely extinct, possibly having become the food source of more successful species such as the Future Predator. Episode 2.4 In the Mer and Future Sharks' time period in the future, the Mer live in groups on rocky shorelines, and Future Sharks (presumably) in the sea. In the future, the climate at these shorelines appears to be sunny and warm, and thunderheads are visible at sea. A Future Shark and several Mer Creatures travelled through an Anomaly into the present day Isle of Dogs from one of these future shorelines, before the Anomaly closed. When the Anomaly reopened, Abby Maitland and a MerQueen went through onto the shoreline in the future, followed by Connor Temple, Stephen Hart and Nick Cutter. Cutter and Connor were able to save Abby from falling from a cliff or being captured by the MerQueen. Cutter and Stephen then gunned the MerQueen down and returned through the Anomaly to the present. Episode 2.6/2.7 Numerous Future Predators and Neural Clamps were acquired by Helen Cutter from the future and used by Oliver Leek as part of the latter's creature army. When Nick asked Helen about the future, she stated that she "discovered a lot of things." The Predators were all presumably killed when Nick, Helen and Stephen locked them and Leek's other creatures in the Creature Prison's cage room, where the trapped creatures destroyed each other. Episode 3.1 Helen Cutter and her Cleaner Clones, as well as a squad of Christine Johnson's soldiers led by Ross, travelled through the Anomalies into an unknown desolate city in the future. Ross and his men found the Artefact in an old building, but Ross was forced to retreat and return to the present without the Artefact when his men were attacked and killed by a pack of Future Predators. Helen then retrieved the Artefact and she and a Cleaner Clone fled through an Anomaly. In this time period in the future, Humanity appears to be extinct, having been apparently wiped out by the Future Predators; leaving only desolate and decaying human cities, which are inhabited by Predators and Megopteran, and located on spires of rock. The atmosphere is apparently also rich in selenium in this time period, as a Megopteran and the Artefact were both covered in it. The state of the cities and buildings would suggest that this time period is a few centuries in the future. Episode 3.2 In 1995 an Anomaly to the future opened inside a house, and a Camouflage Beast came through. Patrick Quinn escaped through the Anomaly from the Camo Beast, and the Anomaly then closed. Marooned in the present, the Camo Beast inhabited and 'haunted' the house, until the Anomaly reopened fourteen years later. The Camouflage Beast first returned through the Anomaly, then went back through into the present before Danny Quinn shot it over and over until it fell back through the Anomaly. It is unknown whether or not the Camo Beast survived the shots. Episode 3.3 Helen set about trying to negate the future she had visited by killing Nick Cutter and detonating a bomb in the ARC; claiming that in the future she had visited, the ARC would eventually create Future Predators in an act sanctioned by Nick, and that the Predators would escape and apparently hunt humanity to extinction. Although both objectives were a success, the future did not change. Episode 3.4 Using an Anomaly to the future located in her headquarters, Christine Johnson had Future Predators taken and experimented on to try and learn more about the Predators and discover how to control them. Episode 3.5 In the Future Fungus' time period in the future, the Fungus lives and thrives in warm, rainforest-like woodland. An Anomaly opened in this rainforest in the future, connecting to Sir Richard Bentley's apartment in the present day. Lloyd travelled through the Anomaly into the rainforest, and was infected by Future Fungus spores. Lloyd then tried to return through the Anomaly, but it closed on him; leaving Lloyd marooned in the future, where he presumably turned into a Fungus Creature. Episode 3.8 An Anomaly to the Future City opened in a hangar at a Race Circuit and two Megopteran came through. Jack Maitland accidentally drove in a sportscar through the Anomaly and into the Future City, where he became trapped in an old underground bunker. The ARC team went through the Anomaly into the Future City after Jack, where they were attacked by Future Predators numerous times before finding Jack in the bunker and rescuing him. While the Predators and several Megopteran were distracted fighting, the team returned with Jack to the Anomaly and escaped through back into the present. At the same time, Captain Joseph Wilder travelled into the Future City through the Anomaly in Christine Johnson's HQ, captured Helen Cutter (then disguised as Eve) and returned with her through Johnson's Anomaly to the present. Episode 3.9 With killing Cutter having failed to change the future, Helen blamed Christine Johnson for the future creation of the Future Predators which would wipe out humanity, and so decided to kill Johnson to try and negate the Predators' creation. After capturing Christine Johnson, Helen Cutter took Johnson with her through the Anomaly in Johnson's HQ and into the future. When Johnson was attacked by a Future Predator, she tried to escape back through the Anomaly; but the Predator apparently killed Johnson and Johnson's Anomaly closed. Episode 3.10 When Johnson's death did not change the future either, Helen decided that the only way to stop the Future Predators from being created was by stopping humanity from evolving so that it would not exist to create the Predators in the first place. Danny, Connor and Abby returned to the Future City through the Race Circuit Anomaly, and at the same time Johnson's Anomaly reopened. The trio accidentally lured three Megopteran through Johnson's Anomaly and into the latter's HQ to save themselves, before entering the Future Anomaly Research Centre. There, Helen captured the trio before opening, escaping through and then closing an Anomaly to the Cretaceous, and leaving the trio in the future to die. Connor reopened the Anomaly and the trio escaped through from a pack of Future Predators. Connor then closed the Anomaly behind them to stop the Predators from following them through. Episode 4.7 After escaping through the 1995 Anomaly into the future, Patrick Quinn spent years alone in the home of the Camouflage Beasts, and had to kill many of them to survive. Eventually, Patrick escaped from the Camo Beasts' time period through another Anomaly. Matt and Gideon Anderson were among the human survivors who were sent back through the Anomalies from the future to try and change it. In the timeline Matt and Gideon came from, New Dawn - a project to use Convergence to create a man-made Anomaly to harness energy from - went awry and caused catastrophic atmospheric changes that left the surface of the Earth sterile and unable to support life anymore. In the aftermath of New Dawn, the planet's surface is a barren and hostile wasteland inhabited by Mutated Future Predators and ravaged by toxic storms. According to Matt, everything in his time period is "either dead or dying," and the remaining humans are nomads moving between underground shelters due to the inhospitable conditions on the Earth's surface. Some other surviving species live in this era, including Giant Burrowing Insect and Future Beetles. Episode 5.1 At some point pre-2011, an Anomaly to the future opened and a colony of approximately fifty Giant Burrowing Insects came through. One died of gunshot wounds to the face, and the rest were killed by an explosion. After the ARC dealt with the incursion, Matt showed Abby videos and pictures of the near future, in which cities and landmarks around the world were damaged and destroyed. Episode 5.4 When Connor created the First Man-made Anomaly, a swarm of Future Beetles came through from the future. The Queen of the swarm was shot and killed by Becker with an EMD, and the other Beetles were killed when Connor programmed the Anomaly to release a gamma ray into the ARC and close. Episode 5.5 During Convergence, Philip Burton used the New Dawn Machine to create the New Dawn Anomaly. Connor then fell through the Anomaly into the future. Episode 5.6 Matt and Abby went through the New Dawn Anomaly after Connor, and took shelter in a bunker from the toxic storms. After the storms passed, the trio returned to the surface and made a run for the New Dawn Anomaly. They were pursued by several Future Predators, but managed to escape through back into the present. At the same time, the New Dawn Anomaly began to wreak havoc on Earth's atmosphere and weather patterns. Meanwhile, as a result of the New Dawn Anomaly's creation, the First Man-made Anomaly reopened and two Mutated Future Predators came through. Both Predators were incapacitated and contained by the ARC. Before the New Dawn Anomaly's effects on Earth's atmosphere could ravage and sterilise the surface of the planet as it did in Matt's timeline, Matt closed the Anomaly by merging it with the First Man-made Anomaly; apparently changing the future and negating the timeline Matt came from. Galleries Creatures Episode1.6 40.jpg|Future Predator (Episode 1.6) Episode2.4 22.jpg|Future Shark (Episode 2.4) Episode2.4 42.jpg|Mer Creatures (Episode 2.4) Episode3.2 26.jpg|Camouflage Beast (Episode 3.2) Episode3.5_5.jpg|Future Fungus (Episode 3.5) Episode3.5 39.jpg|Humanoid Fungus Creature (Episode 3.5) Episode3.8 12.jpg|Megopteran (Episode 3.8) Episode3.8 28.jpg|Larvae (Episode 3.8) Matt_Anderson_Infobox.jpg|Matt Anderson, a Human from the Future Future Burrower.jpg|Giant Burrowing Insect (Episode 5.1) Future_beetle_pic_by_RaptorSpinoRex.png|Future Beetle (Episode 5.4) Becker and mutated future predator2.png|Mutated Future Predator (Episode 5.6) Locations Mers_vs_Team.jpg|Future Beach (Episode 2.4) Episode3.5_3.jpg|Future Rainforest (Episode 3.5) Episode3.8_18.jpg|Future City (Episode 3.8) Episode3.10_15.jpg|Future Anomaly Research Centre (Episode 3.10) Matt's_Dream.jpg|Sterile Earth Desert (Episode 4.1) Trivia *It was confirmed by Tim Haines and Adrian Hodges that the future in Series 4 and 5 was an alternate future to the one in Series 3. *Due to the initial belief and theory before Series 3 that the Future Predators evolved naturally from bats in the future over millions of years (as well as the fact that in Series 2, Helen did not mention or make any attempt to negate the desolate future seen in Series 3), there is a popular fan belief that the future that Helen visited and took the Neural Clamps (and the Future Predators in Oliver Leek's creature army) from between Series 1 and 2 was an alternate future to the one seen in Series 3. Category:Future Category:Time periods